Your Perfect Annoyance
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Kise is determined to get Aomine to play one-on-one with him. Very, very determined.


**Your Perfect Annoyance**

There was an annoyance in Aomine's midst.

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Play one-on-one with me! Come on-ssu! Play with me!"

Yup. Definitely an annoyance.

"I can't. I'm too tired."

This had upset the annoyance. "Oh, you're always tired! Get off your lazy butt and play with me!"

"No."

"Aominecchi, please? Please, please, please?"

"Nope."

The annoyance stormed off, shouting something about never forgiving him and finding someone else to play with.

Ten minutes later and the annoyance was back. He was rolling on the floor of the gymnasium for some reason.

"Kise, I'm not going to play with you, I hope you know that."

"Aominecchi?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I annoying?"

There were many things Aomine could have said at this point. He could have said, "Yes, you are, now leave me alone," or he could have said, "Yes, you're acting like a brat," or maybe even just a simple, "Yes," but instead of acknowledging Kise with a response, he just held up his magazine and laid it over his face.

"Aominecchi, I'm asking you a serious question-ssu! Am I annoying?"

No answer.

"Aominecchi?"

He had fallen asleep.

Puffing out his cheeks with irritation, Kise got up from the ground and stormed out of the gymnasium.

After five minutes, he had returned. A walk around the building had cooled his head, and he had now come up with a new approach.

"Aominecchi...?"

Still no answer.

"...Aominecchi?"

Nothing.

"_Perfect_."

Climbing on top of Aomine's sleeping body, Kise rested his head on his teammate's chest. "Isn't this nice, Aominecchi?" he whispered, caressing the tip of teammate's chin that hadn't been covered by magazine pages. "I can't wait until _he_ sees this-ssu."

Focus. Click. _Snap_.

* * *

The following afternoon, Aomine had planned on napping through basketball practice once again. However, such a task proved to be difficult when his little annoyance had reappeared.

"Aominecchi, do you love me?"

They had been dating for quite some time now.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

A year, to be exact.

"Yes."

"Will you play one-on-one with me?"

"No."

"Oh really? And why is that, Daiki?"

The sound of a voice he had not been expecting caused Aomine's head to shoot up from Mai-chan's latest issue of swimwear, only to be greeted by a menacing pair of crimson-tinted eyes. "Akashi, you-"

"Are interfering? Yes, well, it's about time that I do."

"...Huh?" Aomine was terribly confused. What did Akashi have to do with his personal affairs? "What do you mean?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Akashi began to explain, "Well, you see, ever since you started skipping practice, Ryouta has become quite irritable."

"Hey-!"

"I believe that it is in everyone's best interest for you to accept his request of a one-on-one match."

A bit ticked off, Aomine scoffed, "Why should I have to? I'll just beat him in two seconds! It's not worth getting all sweaty and worked up for."

"Is that how you truly feel, Daiki?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"Allow me to show you this, then."

Unzipping his duffle and pulling out his cellular device, Akashi clicked the option for his most recent text messages. Opening his latest picture message, he held it up for Aomine to see.

"What the-!"

"It's cute, isn't it, Aominecchi? I took it while you were sleeping yesterday!"

"Why did you do that? And why did you send it to Akashi?!"

"Because he knew that I would be of use to him," Akashi input. "I must say, Ryouta is far more clever than I give him credit for."

"H-hey-!"

"...Why do you say that?" Aomine didn't know why, but something about the shift in atmosphere had made his arms go rough with goosebumps.

"Ryouta knows very well that I do not like receiving text messages that do not pertain to anything other than basketball. Furthermore, he knows that I really dislike it when I am faced with constant, non-stop, repetitive messaging."

"Kise...what did you do?"

"Oh! I sent him that picture of us over a hundred times. It's really cute, isn't it, Akashicchi?"

"Daiki, you are to play one-on-one with Ryouta this afternoon, and that is an order."

"Huh?! But-"

"My words, Daiki," by this point, Akashi was clearly seething with underlying rage, "they are absolute." With that, both Aomine and his annoyance were alone once more.

"...What just happened?" Aomine rhetorically asked. He was incredibly dumbfounded, at the moment.

"Something great-ssu! Now, let's go play!" Kise giggled.

"Wait, wait, wait..."

"What is it, Aominecchi? Is something wrong?"

"You sent that picture of us to him over a hundred times?"

"One-hundred and seventy-three times via text message to be exact. Why?"

"Because this proves just how much of an annoyance you are."

Kise didn't mind being called annoying, at this point. In fact, it was something - a gift, if you will - that he had used to his advantage in order to get what he wanted. "That may be true," he grinned, "but I'm your perfect annoyance."

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine yawned, waving his hand in dismissal. "Come on, let's just get this over with already."

"Okay!"

* * *

As they were prepping for their match, a thought had suddenly come across Aomine, causing him to wonder. "Hey, Kise?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't Akashi just turn off his cell phone? Wouldn't it have been much easier to ignore you?"

"Heh," Kise snickered. "That's because I didn't _just _send him text messages, Aominecchi. From me, Akashicchi has also received 1,378 e-mails, 780 instant messages, 67 private messages, and even a formally sealed envelope, all containing that picture of us."

"...Wow. You're like a computer virus."

"Oh, I'm much, much worse."

_'Note to self: play one-on-one with Kise more often. He has the potential of being dangerous.'_

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_It's time to celebrate Teiko!Aokise day! I really hope that this will be uploaded with the date showing as 6-8-13, but seeing as it is 1 AM on 6-9-13, who knows... XD_

_Regardless, thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope you've enjoyed!_

_- Chappy (:_


End file.
